Misterios y Secretos
by Valle551
Summary: James y Lily Potter siguen vivos? Harry lleva toda su vida viviendo con ellos? Otra Potter? que?


En el número 4 de prive Drive un bebé de no más un año envuelto en una pequeña toalla mullida era dejado en el portón de la casa.

\- señor, está seguro? no habrá otra manera? este niño será famoso en nuestro mundo, toda la gente conocerá su nombre- dijo la voz preocupada de una mujer - estos _muggles_ son horribles, los peores que he visto- continuó

-pero son su única familia, y es mejor que viva sin conocer su "fama" en ese mundo, no por lo menos, hasta que esté listo- contestó un hombre que parecía ser más mayor que la mujer.

todo se silenció, el extraño caballero llamó a la puerta de la casa, dejó una nota sobre el niño, y de repente ya no había nadie, salvo ese pequeño bebé llorando a la espera de que le abrieran.

Una sombra, la cual parecía ser de un hombre, se acercó al bebé, comprobó que no hubiera nadie y lo acogió en sus brazos.

\- no te preocupes, ya está mi niño, deja de llorar- esa voz tan calida y a la vez divertida hizo que el bebé dejase de llorar, unas hermosas esmeraldas miraron al hombre.

\- pa-pa- balbuceó el bebé.

-si bebé, ya está, nadie te va a hacer daño- dijo el adulto abrazando y besando en la frente al bebé.

-amor deja algo para mí, no?- dijo la delicada y dulce voz de una mujer. esta parecía llevar otro bebé en brazos, la mujer besó al hombre y miró a bebé que sujetaba este.

el bebé sacó sus pequeñas manitas de la toalla y las estiró hasta la mujer -ma-ma- balbuceó feliz y cansado el bebé, la mujer con una mano cogió al niño y con la otra le pasó el otro bebé al hombre. el pequeñin boztezó y se durmió acurrucado en el pecho de la mujer.

-nos vamos?- dijo el hombre gracioso.

la mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada -será lo mejor- contestó la mujer.

-QUIEN PEGA A ESTAS HORAS?- se escuchó una retumbante voz de dentro de la casa.

-siempre tan agradables, vamos CORRE- dijo el adulto como un niño después de haber hecho una jugarreta y salió corriendo con el otro bebé en brazos.

la mujer soltó una carcajada y también corrió con el bebé.

Un niño de no más seis años corría por la casa con una niña de parecía ser su mima edad. persiguiendole muy de cerca, los dos hiban de barro hasta las orejas y con lo que parecían ser pétalos de flores enganchados en los revueltos cabellos.

-vamos tonta, no me pillas- dijo el niño, subiendose a un sofá y bailando mientras le hacía burlas a la pequeña.

\- NO SOY TONTA! deja de llamarme así- decía la pequeña intentando subirse también al sofá, pero el chico no se lo dejaba nada fácil.

-jajajaja no puedes subir, no puedes subir- se burlaba.

-HARRY JAMES- la imponente voz hizo que un muy molesto adulto se hiciera de notar - que te tenemos dicho tu madre y yo sobre pararte en los sofales?- reprobó el adulto.

-lo siento papá- dijo el niño sentandose en el sofá cabizbajo.

-bajate del sofá estás lleno de barro- dijo el adulto dando media vuelta - espera un momento... que hacen llenos de barro?- volvió a girarse el adulto pero esta vez aterrado - y donde esta el profesor Fascon?- el adulto acribillaba con la mirada a los niños, los cuales tenían escrito en la cara travesura.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y el adulto fue a atender -que ninguno de los dos se mueva de donde esta- dijo señalando a los niños, abrió la puerta y un hombre bastante... em... se podría decir... un tanto rechonchito, un poco más bajito que el padre de los chicos, casi igual de sucio que los niños y con cara de malas pulgas estaba frente a ella - eh... Profesor Fascon que hace... tan... eh...-

\- ni lo intente señor Potter- interrumpió el ancho señor -sus hijos son peores que una jauría de lobos peleando por la misma comida, salieron corriendo en medio de la clase de matemáticas (pequeño detalle odio las mates, MUERTE A LAS MATEMATICAS) y de repente no sé como, me encontraba boca abajo colgado de ese árbol- el hombre señaló un pino enfrente de la casa -y sus hijos en lugar de ayudarme se reían y me señalaban- el padre hizo un esfuerzo monumental por ocultar la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse -la rama de la que me sostenía se rompió y caí en el barro- el señor termino de hablar mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por el rostro.

-Eh... cuanto lo siento profesor, e-ellos ahora mismo se disculparan... Ha-Harry, Angelis teneis algo que decirle al profesor?- dijo el padre mirando directamente a sus hijos, los cuales leyeron en la mortal mirada de su padre "estáis muertos, mocosos".

-Gracias por sus clases Profesor- dijeron al unísono y salieron corriendo a la sala.

-lo que querían decir era, lo sentimos profesor, y sobre su traje, mandeme los gastos- dijo el adulto exausto -espero se recupere del trauma- comentó con una sonrisa de disculpa -adiooooos- decia cerrando la puerta - HARRY JAMES Y ANGELIS EUPHEMIA POTTER- y de repente la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-NO SABEMOS COMO PASO LO DEL ARBOL- contestó rápido el pequeño ante el grito de su padre.

-No te subas al sofá- dijo el adulto señalando inculpadoramente -como le habeis podido hacer eso al Profesor Fascon?- pregunto llevándose las manos a la cadera.

-Pero no lo sabemos, estábamos jug-dando clase- el padre ocultó una sonrisa- y el profesor asco...-

-Fascon- corrigió el padre.

-Es lo que he dicho- el padre solo rodó los ojos y ocultó otra sonrisa ante la falsa inocencia de su hija - y apareció colgado del arbol- dijo la niñita cruzándose de brazos.

-Y porque no le ayudasteis? - medio regañó.

\- se lo merecia- dijo el niño haciendo un mogin.

-Ya, y que hizo exactamente- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Los niños desviaron la mirada de su padre, él no solía regañarlos, de hecho, no le gustaba, le hacía gracia las cosas que podían llegar a hacer los pequeños diablos que tenía por hijos, les recordaba a él.

-niños- el padre suspiró y se agachó para quedar frente a sus hijos.- sé que no os gusta estudiar pero no podéis asustar a cada profesor que entra por la puerta- los niños formaron en sus caritas unos adorables pucheros.

-pe-pero él nos decía cosas- dijo el pequeño.

-que os decía?- pregunto el padre dulcemente sugetando la carita de sus niñito para que lo mirara.

-que éramos unos salvajes y unos... eh... analbafetos o algo así y que éramos... raros- dijo ya casi al borde del llanto.

-muy bien primero: si yo me encontrara boca abajo en un arbol, también creería que son unos salvajes- dijo el padre, y los niños sonrieron ante eso -segundo: se dice analfabetos y no, no sois analfabetos a pesar de vivir lejos de la ciudad para que podáis estudiar en la escuela, ya sabéis leer, escribir y sumar, más o menos, ya sabéis más que muchos chicos de vuestra edad- los niños miraban a su padre con sonrisas de disculpa - tercero, si el profesor os dice que sois raros, me los decís a mi, que ya me encargaré yo de colgarle de un árbol- los niños se rieron.

El adulto se levantó y fue hasta la cocina pero de repente ya se encontraba otra vez en el suelo con un buen chichon en la cabeza, había resbalado con el barro de los niños, y estos no pudieron evitar reirse -así que se ríen de su padre?- una sonrisa maligna atravesó el rostro del adulto, y los chicos sabían perfectamente lo que pasaría, intentaron correr pero unos niñitos de seis años no hiban a ser más que él, en un visto y no visto tenía a sus hijos bien sujetos - yo les daré motivo para reír- los chicos se asustaron y una lluvia de cosquillas calló sobre ellos.

-no ajajaja no papi no eso no jajajaja eso no vale- decían los niños sin poder dejar de reír -papi pa-jajaja-pa-para- los niños reían y el adulto se lo pasaba en grande torturándolos.

-muy bien, ya está ahora vallan al baño, yo subo en un momento a...- el padre se vio interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

\- que ha pasado...- el hombre se giró acia la mujer.

-pelirroja... hola- dijo.

-hola? HOLA?- le contesto la mujer -he visto al profesor Fascon salir corriendo, que ha pasado?- dijo la mujer mirando a sus hijos, la cual se espantó al verlos llenos de barro.

-amor, yo ya les regañe, dejan que vallan a bañarse y te explico- la mujer asintió e hizo un gesto a los niños para que subieran.

cuando los pequeños desaparecieron el hombre sacó un palo largo y delgado murmuró algo y en un plus todo estaba limpio.

-James dijimos que no usaríamos magia- reprobó la mujer, pero esta solo logró una miradita coqueta de su marido.

-bueno si te atrevías a limpiar todo ese barro, deja! yo te lo vuelvo a poner...- dijo el hombre apuntando con el palo adónde el barro.

-James, guarda ya la varita- dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-solo si mi atrapas muajajajaja- decía el supuesto adulto empezando a correr por la casa y la mujer le siguió el juego.

cuando la mujer lo alcanzó se le tiro encima al hombre dejandolo tumbado boca arriba en el suelo, la mujer puso una sonrisa pícara y beso el cuello del hombre.

-MAMI! HARRY NO ME DEJA- la voz de la niña hizo que los adultos salieran de su película para mayores de edad y la mujer se bajó de encima de su marido.

\- voy a ver que pasa y a bañarlos- dijo James dándole un beso a su mujer y subió las escaleras.

La pelirroja vio subir a su marido y se había escaqueado de contarle lo que habían hecho sus hijos, la mujer sonrió ante eso.

Desde su supuesta muerte, habían tenido que alejarse de todo lo que conocían, decidieron vivir lo más lejos posible de la civilización, educar a sus hijos en casa, y evitar cualquier contacto con la magia, pero esto a su marido le era difícil, pues a pesar de que ella estaba más acostumbrada a una vida sin magia, él no se terminaba de acostumbrar, la magia era parte de ellos pero debían evitarla pues todos creían que habían muerto junto con su hija y que su hijo debía estar con la familia Dursley, pero algo le decía a ella que sus vidas no eran del todo... secretas.

 **bueno xD aquí termina el cap espero les guste, si es así no duden en dejar rv y eso xD hasta la próxima.**


End file.
